Windy Autumn Day/Transcript
* Narrator: Today Peppa is going to the park. * Peppa Pig: It’s freezing cold. * Daddy Pig: It is cold. Brrr. * Mummy Pig: Quick. Let’s get our warm clothes on. * Narrator: Cold days, Peppa and her family wear their hats and scarves and coats. * Daddy Pig: I’ll put the roof up. * Mummy Pig: Oo, and let’s get the heating on. * Daddy Pig: Everyone nice and warm? * Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Yes, Daddy Pig. * Daddy Pig: Then let’s go. * Narrator: This is the park. * Daddy Pig: We’re here. * Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Hurrah! * Peppa Pig: Mummy, why are all the leaves red and yellow? * Mummy Pig: It’s autumn time, Peppa. * Narrator: In the autumn, it gets a bit colder and the leaves change colour. * Daddy Pig: It’s quite windy. Let’s play a game to keep warm. * Peppa Pig: My turn. * Peppa Pig: Oh, it’s not meant to go that way. * Narrator: The wind is blowing the ball along. * Peppa Pig: The ball is in the pond. * Daddy Pig: Hmm. I’ll just use this stick to reach it. * Peppa Pig: Just a bit further, Daddy. * Mummy Pig: Be careful, Daddy Pig. * Daddy Pig: Don’t worry. I’ve almost got it. * Daddy Pig: Whoa! * Peppa Pig: Daddy, is the water cold? * Daddy Pig: A little bit. * Narrator: The wind has blown the ball out of the pond. * Peppa Pig: That’s lucky. * Daddy Pig: Yes. What a stroke of luck. * Mummy Pig: It’s getting even windier. Hold on to your hats. * Narrator: No. The wind has blown George’s hat off. * (George Pig was crying because he loses his hat) * Mummy Pig: Don’t worry, George. Daddy Pig will catch your hat. * Peppa Pig: Quick, Daddy! * Peppa Pig: Look. It’s in that little tree. * Daddy Pig: Hmm. I’ll just climb up and get it. * Mummy Pig: The tree’s much too thin to take your weight, Daddy Pig. * Daddy Pig: So, how can we get George’s hat? * Mummy Pig: Simple. I’ll give the tree a little shake. * Mummy Pig: Hmm. Maybe if I shake it a bit harder. * Daddy Pig: I thought that sort of thing only happened to me. * Mummy Pig: It’s not funny. * Peppa Pig: It is a bit funny, Mummy. * Mummy Pig: I suppose it is a bit funny. * Mummy Pig: Where’s George’s hat? * Peppa Pig: It’s on your head. * Mummy Pig: Here’s your hat, George. Hold on to it this time. * Narrator: The wind is blowing all the leaves off the trees. * Peppa Pig: Look at me! I’m leaning into the wind. * Narrator: The wind is strong enough to hold Peppa up. * Narrator: The wind is strong enough to hold George up. * Peppa Pig: Daddy, have a go. * Daddy Pig: Uh, I’m a bit too heavy. * Peppa Pig: Come on, Daddy. It’s really fun. * Daddy Pig: Oh, all right. * Narrator: The wind is strong enough to hold up Daddy Pig. * Daddy Pig: I say, this is fun. * Daddy Pig: Come on, Mummy Pig. Give it a try. * Mummy Pig: But if the wind stops, I’ll fall over. * Daddy Pig: The wind won’t just stop. * Narrator: The wind has stopped. * Daddy Pig: It’s not funny. * Mummy Pig: It is a bit funny. * Peppa Pig: Now the wind has stopped, what can we do? * Daddy Pig: Hmm, what’s your favourite game? * Peppa Pig: Jumping up and down in muddy puddles! * Peppa Pig: But there aren’t any puddles. Just lots of boring, dry leaves. * Daddy Pig: And what do you do with dry leaves? * Peppa Pig: I don’t know. * Daddy Pig: Jump up and down in them! * Narrator: Daddy Pig loves jumping up and down in leaves. * Narrator: Peppa loves jumping up and down in leaves. * Narrator: Everyone loves jumping up and down in leaves. * Peppa Pig: This is the best autumn day ever. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts